Bringing Down the Wall
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe has a very bad day at school and Donny is hoping that she'll open up and talk about what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Bringing Down the Wall**

Sixteen year old Mikey and Donny were in the entertainment area playing a racing game while happily chatting and laughing. Raph and Leo were practicing in the dojo and Splinter was in his room meditating.

"Want to take a break and get some pizza?" Mikey offered.

"Sounds good to me," Donny replied as he and Mikey put the controllers down on the table.

Mikey headed for the kitchen just as Donny's shell cell rang. Donny looked at the ID, saw that it the number for eight year old Chloe Calls' grandparents and answered.

"We have a problem," Grandma Calls confessed, sounding panicked.

"What happened?" Donny asked with concern.

"We picked Chloe up from school earlier and she barely said a word all evening," Grandpa Calls confessed. "She shut herself in her room and won't say anything except to request for you to come over."

"I have evening practice in a bit but I'll be by later," Donny said.

"That's great," Grandma Calls said in relief.

"We'll see you when you get here," Grandpa Calls said.

"See you after practice," Donny said and then hung up. Just then, he turned around and saw Splinter.

"You may go," Splinter said. "We will have your practice later."

"What about the others?"

"I will handle it. Miss Calls needs you."

Donny and Splinter bowed to each other. Then Donny rushed out of the lair.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on her bed working on her homework. Just then, she heard a knock at her window and let Donny inside.

The two of them sat on the bed and Chloe latched onto Donny like a life preserver. Donny wrapped his arms around Chloe and the two of them stayed in that position for several minutes.

"Did you have a bad day at school?" Donny asked with concern as he and Chloe released each other.

"I did," Chloe admitted.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Eventually but I'm not ready yet."

"Want to play Scrabble?" Donny asked, spotting the game on the shelf above the desk.

"Sure," Chloe agreed and then went to get the game.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Calls were sitting on the living room sofa chatting. Just then, Donny entered the room.

"How's Chloe?" Grandma Calls inquired.

"She's sleeping right now," Donny replied.

"Did you find out what's bothering her?" Grandpa Calls inquired.

"She wasn't ready to talk about it so we played Scrabble instead," Donny admitted.

"At least you tried and that's the important thing," Grandma Calls said.

"I'm not giving up," Donny said with determination. "I'll call her tomorrow and arrange a meeting place."

"Glad to hear that," Grandpa Calls said with a smile.

"I should get going since I need to make up the practice I missed," Donny said.

"We're just glad you could make it," Grandma Calls said gratefully.

"Good luck with your practice," Grandpa Calls said.

* * *

Later, after making up the training session he missed earlier, Donny headed for his room. He turned on the light and was surprised to see Leo sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Donny asked in surprise.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Leo simply replied.

"I was making up the training session I missed earlier."

"Sensei filled us in on why you weren't there. How did it go with Chloe?"

"I got nowhere since she couldn't talk about it for some reason. I'm going to try again tomorrow."

"Glad to hear you're not giving up."

"I'll call her once I figure out where we can talk," Donny said.

"Hopefully, she'll be able to talk about what's bothering her," Leo said.

"I want her to be able to open up and talk freely."

"Just remember that it can't be forced and it's ok if you let down your own walls."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll let you get some sleep."

Leo stood up and he and Donny said good night and wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and Leo left the room.

Donny got into his bed and covered himself with a blanket. By the time he came up with a place for him and Chloe to talk, he was sound asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After practice the next day, Donny headed for his lab. He got stopped by Raph on the way.

"Donny, any chance I could borrow the toolbox so I can work on the Shell Cycle?" Raph asked.

"Sure, I'll get the box from my lab but be careful with the tools," Donny agreed and then went into lab. He came back out with the toolbox and handed it to Raph who took it.

"Thanks," Raph said gratefully.

"No problem," Donny said sincerely. Then he got out his shell cell and dialed Chloe's number.

* * *

Chloe was sleeping in her bed when her cell phone rang. When she saw that Donny was calling, she accepted the call.

"Hi, Donny, what's up?" Chloe asked sleepily.

"Did you just wake up?" Donny asked.

"I did."

"Any chance we could meet after you have breakfast?"

"Sure, where?"

"The place where Mikey and I first met you."

"No problem," Chloe agreed.

"See you there," Donny said and then hung up.

* * *

Later, Donny was in the area of the sewers where he and Mikey first met Chloe. For some reason, Mikey had talked him into bringing a pitcher of water, two plastic cups, chocolate candies, and a box of tissues.

Donny put the items in one corner of the room. A few moments later, Chloe arrived and noticed the items.

"What's with the stuff in the corner?" Chloe inquired.

"Mikey talked me into bringing it for some reason," Donny admitted.

"I could use some water and that candy looks good."

"Sounds good to me."

Chloe told Donny what happened at school while they were eating the candy and drinking water. Donny was in shock when she was done.

"You all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"How could anyone say that you killed your parents when it was the fire that did it?" Donny inquired while trying to stay calm.

"I wish I had an answer for that but I don't."

"Some people out there can be cruel."

Just then, Donny sat down, took his mask off and dropped it, and buried his face in his arms. Chloe sat down next to him and started rubbing his shell.

"I didn't intend to upset you," Chloe admitted.

"You know of the domino effect, right?" Donny asked, his voice breaking.

"What affects one can also affect others."

"For example, something happened at your school and it upsets me that anyone would treat you they way they did."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Donny who returned the gesture. Both of them buried their faces in each other's shoulders and allowed the floodgates to open.

They released each other several minutes later. They also used up a bunch of tissues, drank some more water, and ate some more candy.

"I feel better now," Chloe admitted.

"I'm glad Mikey talked me into bringing a box of tissues," Donny admitted as he tied his mask back on.

"Guess I need to let my walls down more often."

"Leo told me that it was ok for me to let my own walls down if needed."

"I should get back home," Chloe said.

"Don't you want to come back to the lair for a bit?" Donny offered.

"I'd like to but I have some things to take care of."

"No problem."

"Thanks for being my friend."

"Thanks for being mine."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and Chloe helped Donny clean up before she left.

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were in the entertainment area watching an action movie. Just then, Donny entered the area.

"How'd it go?" Leo inquired.

"Let's just say that Chloe opened up and let me know what happened," Donny said.

"Did the items I had you bring come in handy?" Mikey asked.

"They did and I appreciate you insisting that I bring them," Donny said gratefully.

"Let's just watch the movie for now," Raph suggested.

"Good thinking," Donny agreed as he sat down.

The turtles continued to watch the movie. When it was done, they cleaned up and went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
